


i'm my best when i'm with you

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2006-2007 NHL Season, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pegging, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, bottom!Geno, rookies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stares at Geno. "You want to hook up?"</p><p>"You help me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm my best when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamingo_sex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingo_sex/gifts).



They go to a lot of sketchy bars, the kind that don't mind that some of them are still under 21. If any of the staff actually notice, they usually make significant faces at Robbs and Rex, like “they're _your_ problem.” Depending on the place, they all, staff and team, participate in a polite fiction where Sid, Geno and Jordy just don't order drinks themselves. 

"Rookie salaries!" Jordy yells the first time, insisting if they can't order they can't get a round.

One night, they're out in an Atlanta club, after Geno has a three point night against the Thrashers. It's still only been four months, and talking to strangers is not his favourite, but clubs and bars are basically the same here as they were back home, so Geno knows how to do that. And talking is not always the primary means of communication necessary to have a good time. Unfortunately, it is kind of important for transitioning to a good time somewhere else.

A couple of rounds in, there's suddenly a lot of boisterous yelling at the other end of the booth. Sid blushes scarlet, and eventually Geno gathers from Gonch that no one knows who Sid is in Atlanta, so Max thinks he should hook up.

Four months, and he's never seen Sid hook up with anyone. If his fame has been what's holding him back, Max is right. Geno opens his mouth to agree, but somehow he finds he can't.

The table moves on to other topics, guys disappearing to the dance floor or returning with more drinks. Sid stays at the table.

When Geno stumbles back off the dance floor, he can't help thinking about it. Sid _could_ easily hook up, there's no language barrier making things awkward or difficult. He slides into the booth next to Sid, and flings an arm around him. Sid is warm, and tilts toward him. Geno's smile feels like it's splitting his face.

Sid wrinkles his nose at Geno, but his eyes crinkle too. "How drunk are you?"

"Only little drink!" Sid is giggling, pressed all along Geno's side. Geno is close to Sid's ear, he doesn't want to have to yell. "Not want drink lots, want hook up." 

Sid turns his head sharply, and they almost bump noses. He stares at Geno. "You want to hook up?"

"You help me?"

Geno doesn't understand why Sid is whispering, but he bends down further to make sure he can hear all of it. "Help you hook up?" Communicating with Sid is easier than with a lot of people, but it seems like it's always this stop and start of making sure they're on the same page.

"English," Geno says simply, embellishing with an elaborate shrug and sticking his tongue out. Sid's eyes are really wide and really gold. Sid drops his gaze, and ducks his head. Geno's breath catches when Sid looks up at him again, his cheeks weirdly pink in the strobing lights of the club. 

"Be your wingman?" Sid bites his lip.

"Atlanta girl not know Sidney Crosby help me." He looks into Sid's eyes, and they get that look like when Sid is going out on his last shift in a tie game.

"G, I'd always help you," and Geno has to lean even closer to hear, brace his other hand on Sid's knee. "I don't care who knows I'm helping you. I'll always help you, with anything."

Probably there's some stuff there Geno should pause to unpack and make sure he understood, but he's too excited that Sid has agreed to help him. He tows Sid across the club to stand near the bar.

"How work?" he asks, crowding up behind Sid, warmth all down his front.

Sid's eyes narrow, and he looks around consideringly. "You need to pick someone?"

Geno has to force himself to look away from Sid. "You pick."

"Her?" Sid points as subtly as he can.

She's tall and blonde. Geno can see where Sid would think she was his type, but she's with a big group. Geno hums.

"No? Okay -"

A girl comes up to the bar next to Sid, waving at the bar tender. She has red highlights peeking out from underneath her hair, and dimples when she smiles.

"Why do they ask them such stupid questions?"

Sid laughs awkwardly, like he isn't sure she's talking to them. "It's their job?"

Above the bar, there's a basketball postgame playing with the closed captioning on. Geno stares at it for a moment, breathing deeply. The Latin characters are still so frustrating.

"I've done a lot of interviews, and that is not how you get good material from a subject!" She waves her beer at the TV. "It's like they don't want athletes to tell funny stories, or share insights, or even explain things."

"Professional pet peeve?" Sid asks, hesitating. She frowns at him a bit.

"For sure! But also as a viewer, it does not make for compelling entertainment." She makes a face at the TV again, and then abruptly turns to face them, wearing a bright media smile. "Tell us about what brings you here tonight?" Before either of them can respond, she turns her face dour and puts on a lower voice. "You are here tonight with a group of friends but now you're both here and not over there." She leans forward, making alarmingly aggressive eye contact. "Do you think this means there's a rift in your friends group?"

He's sure he missed some nuances, but Geno appreciates the accuracy of her sports reporter impression. "Good!" He applauds a little bit, cheeky but earnest. "Who you interview?" 

"No big names or anything. Most of my work was for college stuff, but I did some interning at a couple local TV stations." She shrugs and finishes off her beer. "Your interview with a professional athlete should never be less compelling than one with a guy about his coin collection."

"What do you do now?" Sid's tone makes Geno anxious.

"Teach kindergarteners, what my degree is actually in. I just really liked doing the media stuff." She looks kind of shy, maybe a bit self-deprecating. "Trust me, most five year olds want you to ask about their day, their shirt, and their pet like they're as important as a guest on The Tonight Show, so I promise you my well-honed skills are not going to waste." She laughs, mostly at herself.

Geno can feel the tension drain out of Sid. "Sid," he says to her, and his smile is somehow both charming and shy. "And this is my friend Geno."

"I'm Jennifer." 

It would have been useful if Geno had actually paid attention to whatever it is Sid says to Jennifer to pick her up, he's sure, but he somehow misses all of it. Her shirt is low cut, and she has really nice breasts. In front of him, Sid's hips are tilted at a fascinating angle, and Geno finds his hand resting on the jut of his left hip.

Jennifer looks at him with interest, her eyes bright. Sid tries to slip away from between them, but they both grab him, at the hip and the arm. Geno meets her gaze over Sid's shoulder, smiling.

"Where are you going?" Jennifer giggles, reaching up to put her arm around Sid's neck. He blushes, even at the back of his neck and disappearing below his collar.

They get a round of shots, toasting each other before throwing them back. Sid swallows convulsively. Jennifer's lips are shiny and wet. Geno's skin feels hot and tight. He fumbles his phone out of his pocket. 

_talbo, see tomorrow_.

Geno sits between them in the cab. Sid keeps throwing him weird looks, but Geno is lost in a kind of hazy happiness. Jennifer leans over him to talk to Sid, and he lets all the English wash over him. He thinks they're talking again about how weird sports media is. He puts an arm around Sid, pulling him closer. Jennifer has a hand on his thigh.

Her apartment building is 15 minutes away from the bar. In the elevator, Sid's hands are jammed into his pockets. Geno frowns, but Jennifer kisses him before Geno can think what to say to him. Sid is already in the hall when Geno stumbles out of the elevator. 

Her apartment is spacious, her bedroom down a hallway and dominated by the bed. Geno just has time to think it actually looks big enough for two hockey players before he's distracted by Sid pulling off his clothes. Geno sees him do this almost every day, but something seems different about the movement. There are butterflies in his stomach, but he's hard and Jennifer is obviously wet when she puts his hand between her legs.

She leans up kisses him again, lips soft and still a little sweet from the shots. He ducks down a little, and presses his fingers against her clit through her underwear. Geno backs her toward the bed. He props himself over her, licking into her mouth. He can hear Sid shuffling nearby. Jennifer reaches out to tug Sid closer, onto the bed. The mattress dips under his weight. She leans out from Geno to kiss Sid. There's the soft wet sounds of kissing, and Geno has to bite his lip for a minute.

He trails kisses down her chest, pulling her shirt away so he can see her breasts properly. He laves at a nipple and tries not to examine any of the feelings making his chest tight. She pulls back from Sid and Geno urges her up so he can pull the shirt over her head. Their clothes all come off in a flurry, her hands hot suddenly everywhere at once. 

Geno finds himself staring up at the ceiling, Sid sprawled naked next to him. Jennifer bends over Sid's cock, and takes it in her mouth. The right thing to do would be to look away. With some effort he does, looking around the room instead. There's something dangling out of the side table drawer next to his head. He rolls over to have a better look, and has to grab himself to make sure he doesn't come yet.

It's a harness, all buckles and adjustable nylon straps, and inside there's more than one size of dildo next to the box of condoms.

"What are you doing?" Jennifer just sounds curious, not disapproving, and why shouldn't she? It's her house and her strap-on harness. Geno makes an inarticulate moan when he tries to answer her.

"Oh! Did you want to use that?" Her voice is velvety, excited, Geno thinks. She's practically purring into his ear. Or maybe he's projecting. But still, she's the one who owns it.

" _Yes_ ," and _his_ voice sounds scratchy and weird, but it's hard to care when she's climbing over him to pull the drawer open all the way.

Sid is staring at him with wide eyes. Geno tries not to look, but he can see Sid is only half hard, wet with spit and not precome. His hand itches to wrap around Sid's cock. He swallows and turns back to where Jennifer is stepping into the harness, one hand on Geno's shoulder.

She rearranges him on the bed to her satisfaction, her giggles a little breathless as he lets her move his big body where she wants it. Jennifer's hands are warm and firm, and he feels like a smug cat under her attention. Geno ends up on his hands and knees basically in the middle of the bed. Jennifer pushes on the center of his back, and he drops onto his elbows, raising his ass a little higher. This is so great, he can hardly believe this is happening.

Geno turns to grin at Sid, because none of this would be happening without him, and Sid is a lot closer on the bed beside him than he expected. Sid's muscles are tensed and his breathing has gone fast and rough. 

Suddenly everything snaps into focus. They read each other pretty well, Geno is sure that's part of what makes communicating with Sid easier. He can't believe he took so long to notice, to realize. Sid doesn't have some hangup about threesomes, or shyness from being inexperienced. His fast breath isn't fast from being turned on. He didn't enjoy kissing Jennifer, he didn't get hard when she sucked his cock, and he's looking at Geno with dark, hungry eyes. He looks scared, like he thinks _Geno_ is going to hurt him now that he's noticed.

"Sid," Geno says, low and quiet, close to his ear. Sid turns to look sideways at him and he still looks miserable and terrified, ashamed, his breaths alarmingly wet. Geno feels overwhelmed with the desire to protect Sid from what he clearly doesn't want, but also to somehow shield him from anyone knowing that he doesn't want it. Their eyes meet and Geno's heart flutters. "Is okay Sid. Always got you." 

Sid breath catches but he gives Geno a small nod. When Jennifer settles behind him, Geno puts his left leg between Sid's thighs, blocking Jennifer's view of his dick as best he can.

She rubs a hand down his side before he feels a careful touch at his hole. The dildo brushes against his inner thigh and he shudders all over. This is definitely a top five fantasy for Geno, but he cannot let this be some sort of bottom of the list sexual experience for Sid. 

He takes a moment to hang his head between his shoulders as she puts her first finger in, humming to herself. Then he nudges Sid's shoulder as subtly as he can. He can't help but moan as Jennifer pulls at his rim, but he tries to keep at least some of his focus and nudges Sid again. Sid's only response is a low groan. Geno makes himself look, and Sid is staring at where Jennifer is putting in a second finger, color high along his cheekbones.

Sid's shoulders bunch, Geno hears a wet noise and then Sid's bitten off moan. From this angle Geno can't see all the way down Sid's chest, but Sid _must_ be jerking off. He _hopes_ Sid is jerking off. 

Jennifer has a double ended strap-on, Geno can feel the way it yields as it pushes into her when she thrusts into him. He wonders if it has a part pressing on her clit. When she comes twice before his 20-year-old body betrays him by coming sooner than he wants, he feels pretty sure it must. He watches the way Sid's shoulder and biceps bunch, the way his head tilts back.

Geno pushes back into Jennifer's thrust. "Harder," he demands. She smacks his ass, not very hard, but enough that his hips snap forward and his face burns. But Jennifer does start thrusting harder. She changes the angle, leaning over him, and Geno abruptly comes up off his elbows making her straighten back up.

She chuckles, low and delicious, and obviously thinks he wants a hand. It trails down his chest, scratching against his abs, before grabbing his cock. It's hard to keep his eyes open, to think about anything but the feeling of being simultaneously spread open and exposed, but he has to check.

On the other side of his thigh he can see Sid's hard cock, leaking and twitching as Sid tugs on it. His gazes is roving Geno's chest, but he flicks it up to meet Geno's, biting his lip. When Geno nods his gaze drops to where Jennifer is jerking him off. Geno's last coherent thought before Jennifer gets the angle over his prostate just right is to wonder what Sid's view of him being fucked is like.

Everything goes a bit dark at the edges, and then completely dark when he collapses onto the mattress face first. He feels a nagging sense that there's something important he needs to do, or to check, but it slips away and he falls asleep.

\---

Geno wakes up from a weird dream feeling sticky. Everything is warm and Sid's neck tastes nice. Sid's chest is solid and feels awesome as Geno drags his hand down it. He rubs his morning erection against Sid's ass.

"Geno," Sid says, sighing.

"Sid," Geno says. And he freezes. 

Sid makes some grumbly sleep noises, and Geno has to shuffle back, taking his dick out of contact with Sid's ass. Sid is completely naked under the sheets. He can't breathe. He starts to pull his arm away, but he stills completely when Sid catches his wrist.

"Geno?" Sid is more awake this time, but his voice is small. He leans back in to Geno's chest. Cautiously, Geno tugs his hand free and wraps his arm properly over Sid's chest, pulling him flush against Geno's front. His cock seems pretty sure about these proceedings, already leaking at the tip.

"Hi Sid," he says to the back of Sid's neck. He doesn't usually feel this shy, especially not with Sid. Last night was different, but he could have misinterpreted everything. He could be misinterpreting everything right now. All he knows is the desire to protect Sid is still lodged in his chest, that holding him this close makes his heart feel like it's about to burst. 

Sid twists his neck to look at Geno. He's sure his confusing mix of emotions is all over his face, but Sid's is harder to read. At least he doesn't look the way Geno thought he did last night. "Hi Geno."

Geno takes a deep breath, and it's probably better to be sure. He can't protect Sid if he can't ask about last night. And he doesn't really have the right to ask, unless --

Sid presses a soft kiss to his mouth, and his deliberations come to an abrupt end. Sid kisses him again, more firmly but just as sweet. Geno tries to pull Sid closer but there isn't actually any closer he can be. Sid sighs against his lips, and rolls over in Geno's arms.

He's not sure his heart isn't actually bursting, except that probably it would feel less pleasant. He kisses Sid, nibbling at his full lower lip. Sid's tongue darts out and Geno lets him lick into his mouth, tip him flat against the mattress.

Geno growls a bit against Sid's mouth. He really wants Sid to fuck him, but he's actually fairly sore and they have to go beat Ovechkin at hockey tomorrow. 

"What do you want?" Sid is bent over him, sitting on Geno's legs with his huge thighs and it's hard to actually think through all the available options. He grabs Sid's thighs just to do be doing something while he tries to get his brain and tongue to cooperate in producing some kind of answer. His hands wander, sketching out the way Sid's thighs turn into his hips turn into his ass. Geno whimpers.

Eventually, after they've lost a hazy amount of time kissing, Geno manages, "Your _thighs_."

Sid stretches along Geno's front, propping himself on one arm. He bites his lip and Geno wants to take back his suggestion, but Sid is arranging all their body parts until he's laying on top of Geno with Geno's cock tucked between his thighs, his own trapped between their bellies. He flexes his thighs and Geno's eyes nearly roll into the back of his head.

With precise, careful movements that have Geno murmuring Russian invectives to the hockey gods, Sid uses uses his huge, amazing thighs to make a tight, flexing space for Geno to rut up into. He grabs Sid head, kissing him and kissing him.

" _Sid_ ," and probably those other sounds are coming from Geno's mouth. They aren't coming from Sid, who is wailing brokenly into Geno's neck. The part of Geno's brain still capable of higher thought is filing away every detail of the contrast: the controlled movement of Sid's thighs around Geno's cock and the completely wrecked noises Geno's neck isn't doing much to muffle.

Sid's thighs and ass are smeared with precome, the slide becoming slicker by the second. Sid whimpers, and bites Geno, and his cock pulses and his body tries futilely to fold itself around Sid. He grabs up two handful of Sid's ass to help him rub off between them. Sid bites him again when he comes.

Leaving is an awkward shuffle. Jennifer, it turns out, is in the living room watching the morning news. They can hear it when their breathing finally evens out. They're both covered in come, trying to navigate an unfamiliar bathroom. They bang around more than they mean to, and Jennifer shouts instructions down the hallway about towels and toothbrushes.

When they finally stumble into the living room, Jennifer is eating cereal. Her hair is pulled up into a ponytail, and the red highlights look like racing stripes. 

"There you two are! I wasn't sure if I should get you up, but if I don't go for my run before 8 I end up just not going." She glances up at them briefly, and Geno feels caught. He can still see the sweat on her forehead and her sneakers on the floor next to her, but for a heart-stopping moment he's sure she must know what they were doing in her bed.

She doesn't, or if she does she does an excellent job of hiding it. She sends them out the door with a pair of protein shakes and the number of a local cab company. When she goes to kiss Sid goodbye, Geno cuts in and takes a second kiss.

On the cab ride back, Sid stares at Geno's neck. It isn't until they're in the mirrored hotel elevator that Geno figures out why: Sid's bites are starting to bruise.

\---

They have to go to a shootout to beat the Caps, but they each get a goal and an assist on the other's goal.

Sid is a menace afterwards, glowing with happiness as he wanders around the guest locker room and leaving Geno to fend for himself when Talbo and Jordy chirp him about his hickies all the way onto the plane. It isn't until Talbo implies that their creator wasn't good at giving hickies that Sid shuts it down. The game serves as a good excuse for how Sid is practically walking on air, but it is distracting as fuck for Geno. 

At the airport, Gonch expects Geno to be following behind him to the car, but Geno would really prefer to go back to the guest house with Sid. He's dragging along like a sullen teenager trying to come up with a good excuse when Sid is suddenly beside him.

"Hey, Gonch," Sid starts. 

He takes one look at their faces and glances heavenward. "Whatever, just don't let Zhenya drive," Gonch says, rolling his eyes.

"That is completely outrageous! I know I don't have a North American driving license yet and so does Sid!" Gonch makes a rude gesture over his shoulder and climbs into his car, leaving them alone on the tarmac together.

Sid looks hopefully up at him, and Geno wishes he could kiss him right here. He can't, but he wants Sid to know he wants to, so he looks him up and down and then drags Sid over to the car.

\---

The next game, they beat the Flyers at home, and Sid has _six points_.

At the bar, Geno has trouble keeping his hands to himself. After his second drink, he can't take it anymore. He whispers into Sid's ear, "Do you want?" and jerks his head to the side.

He doesn't understand the look Sid gives him, but he climbs out of the booth after Geno and follows him across the room. He's powering ahead and Geno has to grab his arm.

"Where you going? Door there." Geno smiles down at him.

"Oh," Sid says. He glances back over his shoulder toward the bar and then follows Geno outside and into a cab.

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to my two betas, who both made invaluable contributions!
> 
> title is a lyric from the rembrandt's "i'll be there for you" because sid is into that kind of thing.
> 
> shoutout to twitter and/or geno for supporting pegging.


End file.
